


chemicals moving between us

by vindice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Linear Narrative, Sometimes Bad Decisions Are The Best Decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “Alright, this is what we are going to do.” The judge announced. “I'm releasing both of you-”“Finally.” Marik said under his breath. Malik elbowed him on the ribs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ata1JS-u-ig) [✿](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K0X7u_mmREE)
> 
> Rated M for Marik (and Bakura, lol.)

Marik felt restless the very moment he stepped out the school gates.

There was something in the air that bothered him, but he couldn’t quite grab ahold of it. He brushed it off as the heatwave hitting that day, making him uncomfortable in his uniform, and promptly opened the first few buttons of his shirt.

 _“No!_ ”

As the shout reached his ears, he frowned. He heard noises down the alley he just passed by, but something in the tone of that voice made bells of alarm start ringing in his head.

Stopping in his tracks he turned quickly to get back to the entrance, only to drop his bag and break into a run when he caught a glimpse of familiar sandy hair and gold ornaments momentarily covered by another, slightly bigger body.

“Stop!” the thinner form said, and a sudden rage filled Marik’s body, bloodthirst clouding his mind.

He caught the taller person by the collar of their shirt and roughly pulled them to the side, with all the intention of making them lose their balance.

He stepped in front of the teenager grimacing on the floor—someone he recalled vaguely from the basketball team—protectively hiding Malik behind him.

“What the–?!” The other trailed off, annoyed eyes widening in surprise and a tinge of fear when they saw who was standing over them.

He loved his reputation.

“Are you deaf?” Marik said coldly. A sharp, calculating look settling on his face. “He told you to fucking stop.”

“Now, dude, calm down…” they chuckled nervously. “We were just talking.”

 _Talking my ass,_ Marik gritted his teeth. He would've enjoyed making the asshole suffer, break three or four bones at least, but he had more important matters at hand. Moving quickly he kicked them hard in the ribs, getting a satisfying scream of pain in return.

“Don’t come anywhere near him or I will vanish you next time,” he said coldly. “And believe me, I _will_ know if you do.” Marik tucked hardly at their tie, almost choking them. “Tell whoever sharing your ideas the same. Now get the fuck out before I change my mind.”

They scrambled to their feet coughing, before running away without looking back.

He turned around and looked Malik up and down, inspecting for any wound with his eyes. He took a shaky breath with his eyes closed, but seemed relieved.

“Are you okay?” He muttered, not wanting to upset him any further.

“Yeah,” Malik composed himself and smiled softly. Marik’s belly did a weird thing. He was probably hungry.

He wanted to ask more, to know what that jerk was saying to him, but that wasn’t any of his business anymore. Instead, he averted his eyes and asked, “You going to the museum?”

“Ah, yes,” he said sheepishly, seemingly remembering. “I was on my way to help Isis with a few things.”

“Ah.” Marik nodded, not really knowing what to do now that everything had passed. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time and his eyes widened. He still had twenty minutes left, but the walk to the apartment plus the ten minutes it took him to get ready would leave him with five, and Bakura would start bitching if he didn't get to work in time even if the place was theirs. “Shit, I gotta go.” Malik hesitated and it made him stop in his place. “What?”

After a moment’s hesitation, he said simply, “Thanks.”

That made his eyes soften. “No problem.”

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, making a decision. Malik’s wellness was more important than anything else. Inspecting his trousers he took out his knife, his most precious possession, a gold item that unfolded twice its size at the click of a small button on the side. The Millennium Rod could easily pass as an expensive pen until the blade was stabbed into someone's side or neck. He handed it to the now slightly confused teen in front of him.

“Take it,” he said.

Malik’s eyes widened.

“Marik, no!” He frowned. “It's yours.”

“You need it more than I do.” He answered calmly, as if the Millennium Rod wasn’t something he almost died for. Malik seemed ready to argue but he cut him short, faintly amused. “Look, just take it. I’m a little in a hurry right now.”

He took the younger’s hands and wrapped them around the hilt. He tried not to think about the heat of their hands together, the same warmth he missed so much. Instead he turned around quickly, making his way out of the backstreet and picking up his things. He looked over his shoulder with a malicious grin.

“Stay safe, _kid._ ”

That seemed to do the trick, because Malik yelled back with an offended look. “I’M OLDER THAN YOU, YOU DORK.”

He left the alley with his laughter echoing all over the place, a fuzzy feeling settling in his chest he couldn’t deny but wouldn’t acknowledge either.

He checked his phone again. There were now just thirteen minutes left; Bakura would certainly yell at him, but it was worth it.

 _Yeah_ , he thought with a grin. _It is so worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou and Bakura stared intently at the figure resting on their living room.

Marik’s brow furrowed slightly in his sleep as if he was having a particularly unpleasant dream. Both were doing their best, trying not to make a sound, going as far as slowing their breath so the sleeping boy wouldn't wake up.

Ryou sighed quietly. He could feel his heart squeeze, and even Bakura’s usually piercing eyes had lost their sharpness over the last few days.

It wasn't the first time, and it would certainly not be the last one that Kek crashed on their couch. It's not like they had a problem with it, quite the opposite. Even when they loved to have the whole apartment for themselves, it was still too big for them some days and it was always nice to have someone else filling the space they couldn't.

The thing was, it had been happening more and more often.

They knew the reason had to do with Malik, because the Egyptian on their sofa wouldn't give a damn if it was something else. They had been fighting lately about anything and everything. And it had always been that way, to be honest, but now it almost seemed as if they were just looking for an excuse to start yelling. As if they were measuring each other to see who stepped over the edge first.

Ryou tried to ease the foreboding feeling building in his gut, but he couldn’t quite ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning on posting this since, to be exact, Sep 15th 2017. Woah. My writing style has changed a lot since. I’m sure you’ll notice which bits are from back then and how I do it nowadays.


End file.
